The present invention is directed to a free standing fireplace for a mobile home and more particularly a fireplace which conforms to safety requirements therefor.
To obtain approval for a mobile home fireplace in many states such fireplace must have outside air induced into the firebox to supply oxygen to the fire; in addition, no dampers whatsoever are allowed. A typical type of fireplace utilizes a double or triple liner exhaust stack to draw in combustion air through such stack. This is, for example, illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,980 to Inabnit. Two other examples of fireplaces which draw air from outside of the room are Carter U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,430 and Howard U.S. Pat. No. 260,199. Both of these constructions are either not suitable for mobile home use or are relatively costly.